Paraíso
by Hota-chan
Summary: Pero el dolor está ahí, entre sus manos, en sus ojos cuando parpadea, y en su garganta cuando pronuncia sus últimas palabras. Esta historia participa en el reto 'Lo perdí' del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'.


**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Aviso:** este fic participa en el reto **'Lo perdí'** del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'.

**Advertencia: **romance implícito y leve lenguaje obsceno. Después no vengan a decir que no se los advertí.

**Cantidad de palabras: **442, según la página 'Contador de palabras' y mi Word.

**N/A: **estoy muy contenta con el hecho de que esta vez el reto son drabbles. Adoro los drabbles, creo que son la medida perfecta y siempre están para jodernos la existencia, demostrándonos que son difíciles de hacer si bien son más cortos; y que siempre se puede expresar mucho contenido en pocas palabras. Espero haberlo logrado en esta ocasión. Ciertamente me encanta el arco del puente Naruto. Encuentro mucha magia en él difícil de explicar y más aún en los personajes que en él aparecen, como Zabuza y Haku, por ejemplo. Siempre quise escribir algo de ellos y ahora por fin tengo la oportunidad gracias al reto del foro.

Espero que Zabuza no me haya salido OoC, me esforcé mucho por no magullar el gran trabajo de Kishi. Por tanto, si sienten que fracasé, agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber. **  
**

* * *

«_Quiero ver su rostro_».

Zabuza no está muy seguro de si ha o no expresado aquello en voz alta. La cabeza le duele, el cuerpo le pesa, y hay un molesto pitido en sus oídos que le impide centrarse y que comienza a opacar lento pero seguro los latidos de su corazón. El aire se le escapa y no parece tener intenciones de regresar. A pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, ve borroso. No puede enfocar las cosas, y el cielo, que se mueve a medida que lo hace él*****, va volviéndose un girón gris que le recuerda a sí mismo.

La verdad, Zabuza siempre lo ha sabido: es solo una sombra, débil y patética, que resultó de una generación que no conoció la piedad. Un hombre sin pasado o sin futuro, capaz única y exclusivamente de matar sin titubear, porque fue todo lo que le enseñaron. Es solo un bastardo desgraciado.

Por eso, cuando abre los ojos que en algún momento cerró y logra vislumbrar a Haku frente a él, las lágrimas brotan con más intensidad. Y el corazón le duele, parece arder allí en su pecho, lacerándolo. El dolor se expande por su cuerpo, rápido, mortífero, y Zabuza se da cuenta de que ha sido infectado por un veneno potente que no puede ser llamado simple empatía*****. Aquella situación escapa de toda lógica, porque, de tenerla, no sentiría el dolor afectarle físicamente. Permanecería solo en su interior***** y no estaría allí, bailándole sobre la punta de los dedos en el momento en que acaricia el rostro del niño, que ya se ha puesto frío.

Ah, pero el dolor está ahí, entre sus manos, en sus ojos cuando parpadea, y en su garganta cuando pronuncia sus últimas palabras. Por eso el llanto no para, y el remordimiento tampoco. Ha sido él quien lo ha obligado a eso y no es un hecho que pueda cambiarse. Ha sido él quien lo ha matado, no Kakashi, y es quizá eso lo que le resulta más insoportable. Duele tanto, tanto, que Zabuza agradece estar a punto de morir. Porque teme seguir y olvidarlo; teme acostumbrarse a vivir sin él. O, peor aún, fracasar en el intento.

Definitivamente morir es mejor.

Así que cierra los ojos y se entrega, esperando ver al despertar, como otras veces, la sonrisa del muchacho. Esperando volver a escuchar su voz llamarlo, y encontrarlo en alguna región que sea tan blanca como esa nieve que sigue cayendo sobre los dos. La misma que caía cuando lo encontró.

Y ya que esa tierra maldita en la que está muriendo es el puto infierno, entonces, definitivamente, Haku tiene que ser el paraíso.

* * *

*****Me refiero al sentimiento que te embarga cuando caminas mirando hacia el cielo y parece que se mueve en dirección contraria a la tuya.

******Amor.

*******Creo que por el tipo de personaje que es Zabuza, de esta forma describiría lo que llamaríamos un dolor sentimental.


End file.
